Rin, son of satan
by BlueFireRinOkumura
Summary: In Gehenna, rin is the strongest after satan. What'll happen when he is sent to Assiah for a mission? A bloodshed or a family reunion? Find out now . Rated K for swearing. Q&A.
1. Chapter 1

_this is my __**first ao no exorcist fanfic, so enjoy!**_

* * *

_Since Rin was 10 Years old, his memory was Erased completely Forever and was taken to Gehenna. He was trained Daily by Yuri, his mother, and Satan, his father they taught him how to fight, read, write,control his flames until he was as strong as Lucifer, the first born. He was also made the strongest after satan in Gehenna and Assiah, since the blue flames reacted to nothing exept other blue flames. His demon baal name is Moloch. _

_Meanwhile in Assiah, Yukio was left alone with Fujimoto and taught at True Cross Academy. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 years Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Rin's POV_**

_Red. _

_The red liquid spilt on Rin's face, making the demon look like a crazy infant. But it was no infant. no ordinary Teenager. This Demon Child possesed the Blue, bright flames of Satan, God of Gehenna. He kept on slashing away, with the blue flames then burning the bodies. He was taught to fight without sword and with sword. No flames and with flames. Then when the full moon lit up into the sky, he stopped the bloodshed and sheathed the katana now glowing red._

_"Nice Goin' L'il bro" said the voice. It was Amaimon. _

_-thanks onii-San" he said now his face changing expression. _

_-you're stronger than me. You took all of them down. I couldn't have. _

_-that's 'cuz while I was training, you were playing around with Samael-nii. "_

_Amaimon looked the over way, blushing through his pale, pale skin, then said;"I-I wasn't at Aniki's... I... Was... meeting with a girl. And we were... Closer than friends..."he said quietly. _

_When he turned around, he saw the 19-year old holding in his laughter, taking his HellPhone™ And Posted what he had recorded and heard on both TwitHell and FaceGehen. Amaimon tried to smash the phone, but when he did the move, he was hitting thin air. Rin had speed to go up to the tree in a eighth of a second. _

_He pulled out his tongue, and said _

_"we should be getting back"_

_and as soon as he finished the sentence, he opened the gate. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gehenna~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"WE'RE BACK!" Rin shouted cheerfully as he put his hand up. Amaimon was looking frustrated, knowing all the world would know of his secret. Then, they went to Satan's throne room, and he saw his parents laughing and giggling. _

_"Ah, son, amaimon, you should introduce first"_

_-and make sure to give her what she wants" yuri continued. _

_-anyway", satan said,"well done for killing exorcists. _

_-no problem" rin and amaimon said in synchronization. _

_-go tell your brothers what discoveries you have found..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**BlueFireRinOkumura here! To celebrate the 72 views in 2 days, here's the next chapter! But no comments... Leave comments, private messages, to ask questions and I'll answer them! **

**Enjoy!**

**i don't frickin' own Ao no exorcist. **

* * *

Rin's POV

aah... It's been 9 years... And I'm no.1 hell prince right now. It's been a while since I went to earth. 3 years, maybe? But that was the time of war. Hmm... I should go ask Father and Mother if I can spend a Vacation on earth to go have some fun... Yeah...

Rin's 3rd person POV

Rin was walking down the corridor decorated with walls that almost looked like flesh. Then he bumped into Amaimon.

"Hey! Oni-San, where we're you all this time?" Rin asked troubled.

-w-well, i was... Was... Umm... I WAS KILLING HUMANS WITH AZAZEL!"He shouted while blushing deeply.

Rin sighed. "you were at girl's, weren't you? Father will laugh at you" he said quietly.

Then, Amaimon started running to the direction of his room, nearly tripping up.

Rin then continued walking torwards the throne room. When he went up to his Father, he bowed perfectly and then asked his father if he could have a vacation on Assiah. Satan then started discussing things with Yuri, and then allowed him to go. But in three conditions. back Samael, AKA Mephisto, Iblis with the extermination of High-class Exorcists. Three. Inspect true cross academy. Rin sighed, then accepted. He then moved his index finger in a triangle shape, then the Gehenna Gate opened.

He went through the portal, then landed on the top of a church. He wasn't restricted to kill, so he decided to at least destroy the house of god.

He crashed into the ceiling, that made the monks startled. The one at the front was a man about round his Fifties, white hair, glasses. Rin studied him, then realized he was an exorcist.

"Demon! You shall've wished you never came here!" The old man said.

" you're pretty brave to go up against the 9th Baal, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Rin Okumura. Nice meeting you. And goodbye." rin Said Calmly.

"Okumura? 9th Baal? Since when... Oh." the man thought. 'Okumura is the human last name of satan. The only person besides satan who has blue flames is yukio's twin. lets wait until this guy shows what his powers are..' Then the man spoke. "Shiro Fujimoto. youre the one who's gonna die here"

"Fujimoto, eh? are you the retired paladin? Ha! Even the latest paladin can't beat me. ".

"No demon can beat me. Are you scared?" Fujimoto said stupidly.

Rin was now angry. He had his eyes wide. He clenched his fangs, then drew the blue katana. Blue flames covered the demon, leaving shiro scared and surprised. Rin launched forward, then did a simple slice. fujimoto seemed to have no injury.

"What was that? A gnat? You're pretty weak after a-"fujimoto slowly looked over his shoulder, and then his arm fell off. He screamed in pain, then breathed heavily. His eyes were blurry, not being able to see the terricying demon. He reached for his pocket not out a bottle and threw it at Rin. when the liquid went over him, his skin was burning. His eyes were burning. Then black tentacles (like the ones of pride in FMA brotherhood) attacked the geezer. They slashed and stabbed away, Leaving him holes in him.

"I forgot to tell you, but I'm the demon king of Darkness. I control the shadows" rin chuckled.

"Damn..Demon" and then the eyes of the old man went white.

(Forgot to tell you, but everyone that knew rin also got their memory erased of only him. so nobody knows him anymore.)

Later

Rin was walking in the streets crowded with people. He was looking at the true cross academy, the biggest buiding in the whole city. As he opened the doors, he arrived at the office of "Johnan Faust". He opened the doors widely.

"Ah! Rin-kun! Long time no see!⭐️" Mephisto exclaimed excitedly.

"Samael-nii. You know why I've come here. "Rin answered.

"Of course! But I must decline, I love humans and Assiah" mephisto explained.

Even though Samael was king of time , he didn't even see rin pinning him to the wall.

" if you don't come with me, Father himself will have to come and get you himself" Rin Said seriously. Yukio came in. He saw mephisto being dominated by a teen. He ran over and put a hand on the shoulder of rin. Rin looked over, then saw a human. He let go of mephisto, and gave him A death glare. Mephisto gulped.

"Pheles-Sama, what was that about?" He asked quietly.

"i can't remember really" he answered.

Yukio fell on the ground.

Rin 3rd person again

he went round to shops, restaurants and Buildings. Then he remembered. Help Iblis kill high-classed exorcists. He sighed. He walked torwards the destination.

**character profiles**

**Rin Okumura**

**Age:19 years old**

**Appearance:long, Black hair . Blue eyes with a red center. Muscular. Very intimidating. **

**Abilities:Flame of Satan, Fire sword techniques, sword techniques, demon blasts, shadow manipulating, fire manipulating, fire of darkness, rage of the demon. **

**Rank:No. 1 Prince of Hell, 9th Baal Member**

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it was short! well it was one hour to make... Anywat, please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I had tests. So I'm uploading a new chapter by tomorrow at 21:00, so look forward to that. the reason why sometimes I have spelling mistakes is because I type up a chapter on my iPhone©. So, as Emily Blue Paw requested, I shall type up how rin got these techniques. So look forward to next chapter!**

**BlueFireRinOkumura**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi Guys!**

**this is the third chapter of: Rin, Son of Satan. Time to answer questions!**

**Question of spongemansquare: **

SpongemanSquare chapter 3 . 17h ago

This story is nice and all... but it's lacking greatly. It reminds me slightly of another fan-fix I just read called Demonic Instincts. While that one isn't written the best either, it goes into further detail than yours does. However I do like the whole Demon King of Darkness thing. Except, why didn't you tell us he had these powers BEFORE he used them? It's a little confussing for someone to just manifest strange new powers out of the blue. Same goes for the memory wiping. Don't tell us right in the middle thier memories were erased, tell us that at the beginning.

Answer:as in the update, I Clearly said I was going to explain in chapter 3.

And that is the end of the question corner! The reason why the question corner is small is because nobody posts questions.

* * *

**so anyway, here's chapter three!**

Chapter 3- Rin's Flashback.

Rin was in his hotel room. He had pretty much wasted all of his energy on running around Tokyo, he was lying on his bed. He started to think back when he was going against that retired-paladin, he seemed to know his name. All he knew was he was brought to Gehenna when he was a baby, and at the age of ten, his memories were erased and that's when he pretty much started. Satan began with giving the Kurikara to Rin, and he had the honour to unsheave the sword. Rin started to feel stronger, and faster. His demonic strength was showed, and that day, every demon heard the loud, deafening laugh of the new-born demon. Seven days passed, (he had been studying demon history and demon spells) Satan, took him to a gate. But not just any gate. The Time Gate. On the Top, huge letters spelt "TG" and made annoying tick-tock sounds. Satan unlocked the door with a key that looked like it was made out of solid blood. Kind of smelt like it too. When they entered the room, Rin was surprised and yet shocked. The wold place was white, apart from the entrance that showed the way to other rooms. The whole place was hard to breathe in.

"This is where we'll be training for 2 years from now on, Rin" satan told rin.

He looked pretty proud of himself.

"Wait,Father, if we'll be here for 2 years, shouldn't we tell her?" Rin asked.

"Son, this is easier than you think. In here, two years is two days in Gehenna" Satan explained.

"Oh. Well, do any of us know how to cook?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, sh*t! I forgot!" then Satan opened the door and slammed it behind him. Rin waited. After ten minutes, rin started to train. when he walked other to the white space, the gravity pulled him down. He started to punch and kick, getting gradually faster each time. . then 5 hours later, satan arrived with a demon cook behind him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FATHER?!"Rin shouted. "It's been 6 hours!"

"What do you mean? I only took one minu- oooh. " satan told the cook to go to the kitchen, and then continued. "Outside, one minute there is 6 hours here" he explained.

Rin nodded, then asked to spar. Satan agreed, then Rin charged. He punched with his right hand, Stan blocked It. He then continued with side kick, which didn't work either. He continuously punched and kicked and any Kind of attack. Then he had an idea. when satan blocked his fist, rin engaged with an upper cut. Satan hadn't seen it coming, and got punched on the chin. Then Rin chained with a blue fire ball and bit satan back a few meters. Since rin had been training for 6 hours straight, he created the blue fireball. When Satan put his head up, he smirked then congratulated Rin. Then satan disappeared, rin looked around him. He couldn't be anywhere. then satan striked rin from the back. Satan kicked him upwards, then something happened. Rin was flying. He was floating in mid air, and satan was surprised.

"Well done, son! You've mastered the first step to demon energy control" satan told him.

~1 month passes~

" Come on Rin, try harder!"

Rin's hair was upright, and his facial expression showed anger. His aura getting darker and darker. Shadows started to form around him, and went solid as tentacles. Rin's aura stayed to that dark aura. Satan clapped.

"Well done rin, that technique is called 'Kuro katana' which means " black sword" when rin imagined the tentacles to go left, they did. This was just the beginning of the training.

~ 1 Year passes~

For the last month, all Satan and Rin did was spar, spar and spar. Rin kicked by the left side, near satan's head. Then Stan countered by grabbing his leg and swung him around and threw him. Then rin disappeared in the shadows. he reappeared behind satan and generate a dark, energy ball. He fired it at satan, who swore in pain. Then Tin put his hands together (kamehameha style) and Shouted, "KU-RO, KU-RO, Haaaa!" Then a huge red energy beam was generated and thrown at Satan. He tried to block it, but ended up getting hit by it. Then satan went behind him and knocked him out.

for the rest of the month, it was like this. Training training. the one month, they came out Of the chamber. 2 years later, he was crowned as 'Baal of darkness' then 1 year after That, satan organised the Baal Games. 80% of Gehenna bid their money on Lucifer, but rin beat him at the end. Rin had a good life so far.

END OF FLASHBACK

'meh, i'll just sleep.'He thought.

**sorry it was short! **

**Here's the new profile for Rin!**

**Name:Rin Okumura **

**Age:19**

Occupation:Prince of hell

weapons: katana, steel rod, kunais.

Looks like: Black/navy hair, red eyes, only shows when angry or Demon form. Strong arms, had a long, black coat.


End file.
